


全球直播

by KitschStatue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fucking Machines, Other, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religion Kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 当打赏的钢镚叮当落在雷神的直播间里，嗡嗡的马达声中所有人的灵魂都可以上天堂。





	全球直播

**Author's Note:**

> 上次说的Pornstar，锤肉身传教现场（？

人类要遵守很多规则和禁忌，所以有许多欲望都不被允许。比如随意杀戮……或随处交媾。如果可以向动物学习的话，人就会成为更自由的存在吧？向神学习或许也一样，不管是打雷的那个还是扔下硫磺烈火的那个。总之要让会被吸引的被吸引，会皈依的最终皈依，会唱弥撒的尽情唱起弥撒来。

现在是二〇一九年五月三十一日，格林尼治时间中午十一点半。这是吃饭的时间，观众不会很多，更没有什么人去看色情直播。

于是现在只有少数人有幸能目睹仪式，目睹负责杀人的美狄亚同样也负责在祭坛上被信众吐口水。

镜头外有声音说道：你知道狗交式吗？不是和狗，是像狗一样翘着屁股被肏。你被这样肏过吗？你的人民，你的父亲，你的弟弟，他们是否做过这事，把手指捅进你的屁股？你擅长交配，是不是？那你让谁怀过孕吗？中庭是否有幸降生过你半血的孩子呢？

金发的男人被绑在镜头前，在发现自己挣不开手铐后也没什么慌乱，他还不知道自己要面对什么，看着镜头后的人就像看着小猫在玩耍时对他无害地伸出爪子，不是不小心，也不为捕猎，就仅仅是为了证明自己能做到，凿刀般的利爪从又凉又软的肉垫间隙里探出一点尖来，而他为此赞赏猫咪野性未消，即使为人所爱，它还是只好猫咪。

他的金发散在背后，浑身赤裸，麻绳浅浅地陷进他的胸肉，勒过手臂，身后未露脸的另一个男人用两根手指强硬地撑开他臀瓣间紧闭的肉穴，从百叶窗射入室内的阳光镀在他身上，他浅金色的眼睫颤动，阴影投下如血为刀刃增辉，柔韧结实的身体像尊大卫。

 

有人喜欢吃饭的时候看色情片。这世上有七十多亿人口，自然也有那么几个人吃着午饭点开色情网页，进入直播栏目，一个个封面扫过去，然后看到这金发蓝眼的男人：嚯，他在cos雷神。很有创意，胆子也大，身材不好的不敢这么玩，更何况还有可能被阿斯加德浮空岛记恨。

唉，雷神已经有一段时间没露面了，没人知道他去了哪儿。反正不会是在做性爱直播。

观众点进去，看到左上角的时间：已直播三分钟；右下角各个价位俱全，而金发男人跪在地上，胳膊绑在背后肩膀抵着地板，塌下腰翘起臀部，一根缓慢抽插的按摩棒正塞在他屁股里。这是个好屁股，但观众看不到他的脸，可能雷神只是个噱头罢了。他屁股里塞的玩具型号不小，肛口被撑得满满当当，而按摩棒的尾部连着一个木工机床似的机器，几乎有他半条腿有那么长，像转轮发电机，齿轮慢悠悠地转动着，带动男人屁股里的假屌抽出又深入，大概持续了十几秒又停下，画面很清晰，现在的十三个观众都可以看到男人肌肉紧实的大腿是怎样绷紧。

他恍然这按摩棒连接着打赏系统，就等硬币清脆的音效一响，它就会在这雷神的屁股里按不同的速率抽插起来。叮咣——又一声模拟的硬币落地声音，那根肉粉色的按摩棒在机器运转的声音里用缓慢到磨人的速度将雷神的小穴一插到底。

硬币雨下起来了，有人打赏了笔大的，毫无预兆，在一声拉长的喘息里，按摩棒的速度突然变快，一下下深捣雷神始终被撑开的肉穴，抽搐的肠肉努力含紧每次深入都会狠狠压过前列腺的按摩棒，却在被迫适应了插入，泛红的穴口已经被完全操开，股间的按摩棒无阻碍地尽情钻进钻出，终于停下的时候仍有一半没入雷神的身体，另一半柱身泛着黏腻的水光。

该死的，这个色情片演员就连声音都很像雷神。他咽咽口水，光标不由自主地放在打赏的按钮上。

在他这么做的时候，又翻了一倍的观众里一定也有人同时摁下回车键，因为快感轰击雷神的脊柱，在礼炮的庆祝下，接收了巨额打赏的雷神额头撑着地板，阳光是金鹫停驻在他的肩胛骨，隐约的电光滋滋拉拉响起，无害地缠绕着他用力到肌肉鼓胀的手臂，汗水从湿淋淋的金发痒痒地淌到太阳穴，雷神终于受不了般粗重地喘息，脖子上的血管突如缆线。

操，这是特效？还是这男人真是雷神，现在竟被操到漏电？

缓慢的运镜，现在近千人目睹了主角的脸。

 

格林尼治时间下午三点。

之前的几个小时是午睡的时间，但恐怕半个地球都没有人愿意无知无觉安眠。信息传得太快又发酵得太猛，没人愿意错过任何一个瞬间。

格林尼治时间中午十二点，一则流言在网络平台蔓延，并附上几张图片：雷神在做色情直播。人们点开那张图，没错，这就是那个雷神。人不会认错他们的神，不管那神是在耶路撒冷，在革黎斤山，还是在色情直播间。

格林尼治时间中午十二点，阿斯加德岛的发言人始终保持沉默不予回应，这更加剧了流言。

一切好像却有问题。一切有问题吗？格林尼治时间下午一点，天依旧蓝，云依旧飘然，人躺在床上，拿起手机，用金钱做等价交换，那个和雷神简直一模一样的直播者在这种马拉松性爱的折磨下竟然还没有脱力。他会死的，不是心脏骤停就是脱水过度。

如果他是真的神就不会死。有人反驳。

所以他到底是不是雷神？

如果他是人，救他！这是虐待！如果他是神，管他呢，说不定是他自己乐意。虽然他不是中庭的神，但中庭人有自己的一套规矩，不单信众是羊羔，神也要是羊羔，还得是最受苦的最无辜的那只羊羔才行，唯有在死亡的一刻神才成为神。当耶稣的门徒问他，是否可以避免死亡的时候，耶稣斥责他们是魔鬼，因为这只是人的想法，而非神的想法。

雷神仰起脸来，舌尖舔过嘴唇，向观众展示自己被操得眼珠子都快翻到天上的样子，腿间的阴茎早已射得一塌糊涂，现在却又硬得可怕。现在有没有人想要圣饼？

格林尼治时间下午两点，网站运营者惊觉服务器爆满想暂时停止直播，却发现关不掉这个直播间。该网站终于发声，怀疑这是一个黑客参与的绑架案，舆论大哗，很快有人呼吁观众先不要打赏。

“那可能真的是雷神”——这种潜台词下局势完全失控，打赏的声音叮叮叮响个不停，礼花的音效前仆后继地放，炮机以最大速率震个不停，人恨不得奉上银行卡存款，奉上信用卡额度，奉上现代社会赖以生存的一切。人的确比几百年前活得更好了，几百年前当雷神降临，他没听说过这些小玩意儿，更不知道简单的数据流竟可以遥控他体内快乐的摇杆。但这却让语词退化，如果雷神还能说话，他会捋直自己在呻吟中快要打结的舌头，表示自己不会为那些数字的变化动心，却会为永福、鲜血、腑脏、名誉、不朽和永恒流泪，敬佩那巴黎的教士竟自愿献出今生和来世，恨不能身为国王、天才、皇帝、大天使和神灵，只为成为更了不起的奴隶。

 

二〇一九年五月三十一日，格林尼治时间下午三点。终于到了，这个时刻，千万人抱着手机，透过大大小小的屏幕舔过雷神被肏得酸麻的腰，目睹雷神的高潮脸，这史诗般的集体朝圣，所有神父见了都会为他们的虔诚昏死在地上。

那是否是雷神？没有人在意了。众人是如此渴望亵神，所以强烈渴求他在一根无机的人类造物下败北。赎罪券！赦罪符！当打赏的钢镚叮当落在雷神的直播间里，嗡嗡的马达声中所有人的灵魂都可以上天堂！怜悯怜悯吧，我要付出什么才能得到？又还要付出多少才能真正畅快？如果你从神域来，请永远驻扎在地狱里吧，倘若你从地狱来，我们就跟你回地狱去！

同样的高潮里，千万人听到自己的鲜血在血管里奔涌，极致的恍惚中，直播结束，千万双迷茫的眼睛盯着全黑的屏幕，里面终于如一张张死亡面具印出了他们最后的抵押品。

end


End file.
